


With You

by FaintBlueIvy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I've published some of these before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintBlueIvy/pseuds/FaintBlueIvy
Summary: Little snippets and moments worded from the lives of Boruto and Sarada, together.This drabble collection will feature a lot of Borusara moments set in different timelines and scenarios!Note: Some of them have been posted before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my drabble dump! I've written quite a few drabbles and oneshots for Borusara and I'll be picking them here! 
> 
> So hope you like them!

 

_**Prompt:** **"The ladies love a guy who's good with kids."** _

* * *

**Good with kids**

"Wow. I can't believe it. Boruto's that good with kids?" Chocho tilted her head, her amber eyes brightened with amazement.

"Yes, I am surprised as well. I always saw Boruto-kun as someone brash and reckless." Sumire supplied from her side, hands clasped together.

The object of their observation was oblivious to their thoughts, surrounded by a horde of kids tugging at his pants and everywhere they could grab on. Any normal boy of their age would be annoyed but here Boruto was, smiling and laughing along the kids, eager to listen to their stories and eager to teach them ninjutsu.

The reason behind Boruto being surrounded by kids was the Annual Ninja Fair that was organised by Shinobi alliance every year to interest young children in Shinobis and their life style as well as their importance. The venue could be any of the hidden villages. This time it was Konoha's turn.

Chocho was laughing at the scene of Boruto trying to deal with a tantrum throwing child when Sumire pointed at something. Their line of sight ended up on Sarada.

Their friend had a beautiful smile on her face as she looked over Boruto and the kids surrounding him.

Chiocho smirked. "Class rep! Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Sarada was shaking her head fondly when Boruto picked the crying kid up and placed him up on his shoulders.

"Sarada!" a shout of familiar voice brought her out of her stupor.

"Chocho? Class rep? What's the matter? Do you need more volunteers on your stall? I have a few-"

"No, we were just wondering, why is Boruto this good with kids?"

Sarada raised her brows, she could not understand why people thought that she had a doctorate degree for the topic – 'Boruto: his likes, dislikes, feelings and behaviours'. But, she knew an answer to this one so she entertained them.

"Isn't it obvious? He has a little sister at home. He might behave like a punk normally but when it comes to his sister and other people in general, he actually becomes quite responsible. He's always been like this." She takes a glance at him and moves forward to deal with some other stuff.

It is then when Chocho says something loud enough for her to listen, "I'm relieved class-rep. Sarada's future children will have a good father in him."

…

"Boruto-nii?" He hears the child sitting on his shoulders speak up.

"Yes?"

"Why is your girlfriend so mad at her friends that she's chasing them?" the child asks innocently.

Boruto turns towards Sarada instinctively, that is only when he realises-

Suddenly, a loud scream of "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" scares away all the children in the area.


	2. Sharp words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New one!

_**Prompt:** _ _**"I'm bulletproof…but please, don't shoot me."** _

* * *

**Sharp Words**

Sarada considers herself to be bulletproof.

She wants to think that, her being bulletproof is one of the main reasons that their friendship is still alive.

Because she understands him better than the most.

Because she knows that, sometimes, he speaks the words he never means.

He is an idiot, she thinks.

But sadly enough, her being bulletproof doesn't necessarily mean that she is immune to the impacts of those sharp words thrown around by him.

_"Ohh, you don't say! It's your call if you want to be Hokage, but you better stay alone your whole life! Because it's gonna cause a lot of problems for anyone around you!"_

Her onyx eyes go wide. What is he saying? How could he? For a moment, the harshness of those words steal her breath.

His words hurt. They really hurt.

But the narrowed blue eyes reflect something akin to pain and betrayal. She knows that look very well. The urge to comfort him wins over the urge to confront him with a returning verbal onslaught.

_"Hey, Boruto... Let's show Hokage-sama our amazing sides! In the exams!"_

She tells him, hoping, wishing that her words reach him. But then seeing his blue eyes look at her with so much burning trust, Sarada smiles, knowing that her wish has been granted.

After all the chaos is over, he says something unexpected to her.

_"When you become the Hokage, I'll be your right-hand man! I'll guard you well!"_

She is overwhelmed when he tells her that. Her eyes widen in amazement and her face goes red.

And she thanks the gods above for being bulletproof even though shed also like to be 'shot at' less.


	3. Ghosts

 

**Prompt** **: I'm telling you. I'm haunted.**

* * *

**Ghosts**

It was a secret they shared.

A secret they had sworn to take to their graves.

Sarada doesn't remember much. Her mind visualizes a blurry apparition of a man who almost looked like her father, he had a few lines etched on to his face and his ebony locks were tied behind his head.

Her most prominent memory of that man was of his kind smile.

She remembers, he always smiled.

She was little and had a mind buzzing with curiosity. Whenever mom was away for her shifts in hospital, he would be there beside her to give her company. He would tell her about what books she should read, he would tell her about history, about world.

Although, he takes a tiny promise from her.

"Never tell about me to anyone. Not even Mama."

"Okay, but what about Boruto? He's my best friend. Don't best friend tell each other everything?" she asks with so much innocence that he melts.

"Okay, you can tell him."

But when she tells Boruto, he doesn't look surprised.

"Do you think I'm a liar?" she asks, her big deep eyes looking at him with something akin to worry. She didn't want him to think of her as a liar.

Boruto laughs and then pokes her nose.

"Silly! You don't lie, never."

Her tiny hand swats his similarly small hand away from her nose and she scowls.

"Why are you laughing?"

He grins, "I have a friend like him too. He looks a lot like mom, I mean he has dark hair and white eyes like mom has and sometimes, he even helps me look after Hima when Mom and Dad are busy!"

Although, by the time they reach the age of six, the appearance of those two mysterious figures has slowly waned away from their lives.

Now when they're almost adults, she doesn't remember  _him_  very much. But she always had the sensation of a comforting presence surrounding her in the most difficult times. She is not sure what that implies but she feels safe.

One day, Boruto comes running to her.

"I'm telling you. I'm haunted!"

She gives him a nonplussed look.

"Really! I am having dreams about my younger self, talking to what appears to be uncle Neji's ghost?" He looks confused, and weirded out.

She laughs at him and drags him away to the training grounds, a smile twitching upon her lips when she feels an extremely familiar gaze at their backs, blazing with warmth and tenderness.


	4. Punishment

  


**Prompt : Dialogue challenge! "Your evil presence is showing"**

* * *

**Punishment**

His eyes were heavy and his head pounded harshly. His arms and legs felt extremely hard to move. When he finally regained his senses, Boruto was having a hard time believing it. It wasn't every day that he was tied to a chair with ropes, and that too with no ordinary ropes. These were latest developed chakra absorption ropes.

_What the hell?_

Suddenly, it hits him.

_Sarada!_

Dammit! He should have seen this coming. She won't be behaving cute and offering him her favourite caramel machiatto …and like that? His face burned pink.

_What the hell did she think she was doing?!_

Even remembering it made his face turn frighteningly redder!

He wanted to scream and slap himself to forget that particular expression on her face, but bad for him, he could not, thanks to his tied arms. He struggled to get out of his restraints but to no avail.

There was a soft tap on the door and Sarada entered but she completely ignored his presence.

"Oi Sarada! Why the hell am I tied up in your office?"

Silence followed.

"Sarada, answer me!"

She swivelled her head, and her expression was serious.

"Fine, you wanna know?"

She grabbed his chair and turned him around so that he was facing the Hokage Mountain. The mountain was covered in red graffiti with insults.

"What do you think you're doing? Did you forget that seventeen years old boys aren't supposed do this?! And you seriously did that on a week before the annual Shinobi Alliance Kage meeting? What were you even thinking?" She scolded.

"Come on! I haven't done anything like this in a while. I can be forgiven this time, right? My old man hasn't come home for almost a month or two. You know, I'm always away on a mission and barely get time to meet him if he's not at home. I just wanted to remind him that I exist you know?" he retaliated.

Sarada breathed out a long sigh.

"I was not supposed to tell you this but since currently I'm the Hokage's apprentice, and the conduction of this meeting falls under my supervision, I will not have any shortcomings going around. Lord Seventh is planning to take a few days off after this meeting which he specifically aligned to coincide with your break from the duties."

He found his eyes widening, "Really?!"

She smirked, "Well, not 'really' after the stunt you pulled."

He groaned.

"And as for the punishment for your deed, I'll be keeping you here in the office till all the stuff related to the Kage meeting is over." She laughed at the look of horror on his face.

"Are you kidding me?! That will take two weeks! You can't keep me here for two weeks!"

He looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I can and I will. And you called this fate upon yourself. I have got nothing to do with it."

"Hey! What if I want to see Mom and Hima! And what if I'm hungry!"

"That's not a problem. I can call Hima-chan and Auntie to give you a visit here and as for you being hungry, I can feed you myself."

Boruto scoffed, "Just like how you offered me your coffee? No thanks."

Suddenly Sarada turned pink.

Something clicked in Boruto's head.

_Wait…did she actually attempt to use her womanly charms on me…? WHAT THE HELL!_

Boruto felt like he'd faint from the realisation when there was some movement behind him and the ropes were loosened. He immediately jumped off the chair, still astonished by his discovery and turned to look at her properly.

She still had pink cheeks and her gaze was all over the place except him. She raised her hand and placed it on his chest and pushed lightly.

"Go home Boruto. And don't cause more trouble, please."

He nodded and left.

…

It was almost two weeks later, the Kage meeting went without any hitch and finally when Sarada dressed herself formally to give a farewell to all the present delegates, it was then when one of her subordinates burst into the room.

"MAAM! He did it again!"

Sarada looked startled and then she immediately ran to the nearest window and peeked out. The ambience of the room suddenly turned darker and suffocating and the temperature dropped down a few degrees. Her glasses glinted, and a demonic aura covered her.

Chocho who had been inside Sarada's office for a while now, stuffing the potato chips and helping her to put up on the cape, commented nonchalantly.

"Sarada, your evil presence is showing."

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters will be a few of my previous drabbles because they're too short to be left alone. I'll be deleting them and reposting them here! But of course, new ones willl be added soon as well!


End file.
